mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Shakugan no Shana characters
This article lists the characters from the Japanese light novel, manga and anime series Shakugan no Shana. Humans and Mystes ; : :Yuji, the main character of the story, is just an average high school student. However, his world is turned upside down when he discovers that he is already dead and does not have much time before he disappears. Fortunately, Yuji is a Mystes who contains a treasure known as the . Unlike normal torches, the treasure inside him restores his Power of Existence every night at midnight. :With the Reiji Maigo, Yuji has the possibility to live on like an average human as long as he makes sure that his Power of Existence does not run out before midnight. Due to Reiji Maigo, no one is sure if Yuji will age like a regular human or be immortal as he is. Since Reiji Maigo restores his power of existence, Yuji is training to use that power in the hopes of fighting alongside Shana. In the second season of the anime, it is mentioned that Yuji's power of existence, due to further development, can rival that of a Lord of the Crimson Realm in terms of quantity. :Even when Yuji was ignorant of the fact that he possessed the Reiji Maigo in the first episodes of the first season of Shakugan no Shana, Yuji develops a somewhat optimistic, yet ultimately fatalistic view of his life. Even when he believed he was slated to perish as a Torch, Yuji took the information in a stride after the initial shock, and did not seem too disturbed or melancholy with the idea that everyone would simply forget about him, accepting this. Rather, his acts of heroism, demonstrated often in the series, is justified by his belief that even if his existence would one day disappear, his sacrifice would be proof that he had once lived. :Although Yuji lacks of the training and discipline of a Flame Haze, he has demonstrated an admirable amount of intelligence and logic, often thinking outside the box and solving puzzles others can't (though it still stands for a fact that he is totally clueless to the fact that Shana loves him and is often jealous of any girls who get too close to him). While many Flame Hazes and Lords of the Crimson Realm would be deceived or confused by unconventional casting of magic, Yuji is able to quickly deduce and see through the ploy despite his unfamiliarity with many magical spells, enabling his allies, generally Shana, to strike at the heart of their opposition. Furthermore, by the start of the second season, Yuji's training has enabled him to foresee as well as dodge a good majority of attacks from skilled Flame Hazes such as Shana and Wilhelmina, and he has gained the ability to cast Power of Unrestraint. He also has the ability to wield Blutsauger and infusing it with some of his own power. He also can create his own fire, which is silver in color, to fire at targets. :Locked inside the Treasure are two entities. One is Johan, the lover of Pheles who created the Treasure. The other is , the Crimson Lord with the black flame and silver shadow who is one of the true gods of the Crimson World and is the founder/true leader of the Bal Masque. He is later reborn and merged with Yuji, whom he honored by telling his subordinates to refer to him as , unlike other Lords who used mythological names of angels, gods or demons. When Yuji first activates the Fuzetsu on his own, the presence of the silver flames indicates an omen to The Snake of the Festival's return into the world, for the silver flames were a tool created by the himself to collect necessary elements in his revival. Later, Pheles' second attempt to free Johan causes the Bal Masque's god to awaken. :Yuji is a kind person who puts others before himself. This often draws much confusion and annoyance from Shana, as prior torches from Shana's experience exhibited selfish attitudes. Simultaneously, Yuji's compassion and empathy sow the seeds of attraction between him and Shana. :Upon Chigusa's pregnancy, it was revealed by Kantaro that Yuji actually had a twin brother who died at birth. Thus, in memory of the first baby and from the parents' wish, the second baby was given the name Yuji, which means "Second (child) who shall live long ". :By the end of the second season of the anime and in the sixteenth light novel, it is revealed that Yuji chose Shana over Kazumi. So, in conclusion of this in the sixteenth novel, he accepted the direct proposal to merge from the Snake himself within Yuji's own will. Later, employing his new powers which exceed even that of a Lord class, Yuji defeats Shana and kidnaps her away to the Seireiden. Heading towards another world, Yuji and a number of the Bal Masqué managed to awaken Snake of the Festival's true form, taking an advantage in the war against the Flame Haze. ; : :Kazumi is a fifteen-year-old girl and Yuji's classmate. She has a crush on him, but is a bit too shy to tell him directly. In the first season, she spends most of her screen time remaining ignorant of Shana's true nature and her actual relationship with Yuji. When Shana became her love-rival, she vowed to tell Yuji her feelings and to let him decide between her and Shana. :These state of affairs, however, changed after her chance meeting with Khamsin Nbh'w, a Flame Haze, who requested her assistance in his tuning of the distortions in the city. After revealing the truth of the world to her, Khamsin provided Kazumi an eyeglass which can detect Torches after he realized Kazumi was worried if Yuji was a Torch. Kazumi decided to test the eyeglass on Yuji during the Misago Festival, and was horrified to discover that Yuji was indeed a Torch. However, as the battle with Bal Masque raged on, Yuji revealed that, with the Reiji Maigo, he would not disappear, and Kazumi eventually accepted that near the end of the season. :Kazumi carries a small relic provided to her by Khamsin during their first meeting, permitting her to move within a Fuzetsu. Yuji became aware of this in the second season. Also, it is revealed that Pheles gave Kazumi a cross shaped hougu, which would summon Pheles if there was any trouble happening to Yuji/Johan. The setback was that it would take all of Kazumi's power of existence, if she used it. In the sixteenth volume of the light novels, Kazumi is currently in a state of shock after being rejected by Yuji. ; : :Keisaku, a fifteen-year-old high school student, is Eita's friend and class-skipping companion. When Margery Daw came to Misaki City, she randomly chose Keisaku and Eita to be her guides to the city. When he and Eita found a Haridan, a magical map to the city that Friagne had been using until his demise, the two often acted as support. Being a member of a wealthy family and independent of his parents, his house becomes a place for Margery to stay. He and Eita like Margery, but he hides his feelings, although when betrayed by Margery, he displayed emotions even more powerful than Eita's. Keisaku has notably chose Yuji out as a rival, especially after he had learnt that Yuji was being trained by Flame Hazes, Shana and Wilhelmina. Though, after several events, he accepted the fact that he doesn't need to be like Yuji. Instead, he decided to study harder by changing school, so that he could someday work at the Outlaw to support Margery other than in combat. He is one of the characters with great alteration from novel to anime. He is more sociable and somewhat cheerful, and is friends with Yuji and Ike from the beginning of the story. ; : :Eita, a fifteen-year-old high school student, is a well-built classmate of Keisaku's. When Margery Daw came to Misaki City, she randomly chose the two to be her guides to the city. When he and Keisaku found a Haridan, a magical map to the city that Friagne had been using until his demise, the two often acted as support. He, as well as Keisaku, shows respect, admiration and affection towards Margery as an "ane-san" (respectable elder sister), but his feelings are more apparent than Keisaku's. However, he has shown some obvious affection towards Matake Ogata. Like Keisaku, he is friends with Yuji and Ike from the start in the novel. After an incident at school festival, Eita decided to keep his distance from the events concerning the Guze and part ways with Satou and Margery. ; : :Chigusa is Yuji's mother. She can seem gentle but she is strong and very intelligent. Her husband, Kantaro, works outside the country. Chigusa remains ignorant of Shana and Yuji's true nature, but becomes a source of good advice for Shana on matters where Alastor can not counsel her. The Crimson Lord himself acknowledges and bows to her wisdom after a phone call between the two of them. Described as a woman who can accept anything, she seems to harbor absolutely no problems with Shana often visiting Yuji under the pretext of "training". :As Shana's affection for Yuji grows, she begins to seek out Chigusa more often for advice or help. Generally, this is in the form of asking her to teach Shana how to make a bento, as she is repeatedly jealous at Kazumi's ability to make Yuji a bento for lunch. Chigusa often coaches Shana through the steps, despite her obvious, if not dangerous, lack of progress. Chigusa may have bitten off more than she can chew when she attempted to teach Wilhelmina Carmel, an even more disastrous cook, which resulted in a rather large mess in the kitchen. :It has been implied that in recent volumes, she was seen pregnant. Also, Kantaro has referred to her past, when she seems to have been raised in an orphanage. ; : :Hayato, otherwise chiefly known as Ike, is a fifteen-year-old high school student and has been Yuji's friend since junior high school. He carries the title "Megane-man" ("Glasses Man"), or Four-Eyes in the English version. He is secretly fond of Kazumi Yoshida. However, as Yuji's loyal (and best) friend, he is the one who helps her to show her feelings toward Yuji. He often gives Kazumi advice. He rarely competes with Yuji for her affection, except one time when he invited Kazumi to help him with his student council meetings. Ike is notably intelligent and is often unavailable due to having to study or attending extra classes outside school. During the school festival, he was continually dragged away by Fujiota, a fellow council member. Ike is prone to motion-sickness, and turns pale at the sight of buses. He cannot ride roller-coasters, and even kid rides, although he made it through a Ferris wheel when he was in kindergarten. :Ike is notably more emotionally-aware than single-minded Yuji. While Yuji's desire to help just about any girl is admirable, he seems unaware that this is a source of heartache for many others, especially Shana and Kazumi, and it is generally up to Ike to point this out to Yuji. This caused a slight problem when it is revealed that Ike also has feelings for Kazumi. At the end of the first season, Ike decides not to hold back where Kazumi was concerned. He even invited her out on Christmas Eve and confessed that he loved her. Kazumi has not returned Ike's love yet. ; : :Matake is Yuji's classmate. She is a strong-willed physically active girl, as well as a bit of a tomboy. She is very good at playing volleyball. She also has feelings for Eita, and worries about his well-being. She sometimes gets jealous of Marjorie Daw because of her closeness to Eita. ; : :Kentaro is Yuji's father. He first made his appearance in volume nine of the light novels. He usually resides outside Japan, but enjoys making sudden visits to the Sakai household, surprising his family. Despite his skinny figure, his athletic senses are good enough to retaliate a flying kick from Shana without scratch, who was mistaken that he was an enemy (although this particular defense was just a lucky one). His tailing and investigation skills are first-class, so good that even Shana couldn't follow him. During on a plot to save Yuji from being destroyed by Wilhelmina in the novels, he tricks the latter with clever timed exchanges of borrowed mascot suits. He eats an astonishing amount of food, and his eating method is just as absurd. ; : :Yukari was Yuji's classmate. She has dark-colorred hair which has two small ponytails tied up from it. She has a very upbeat personality, and is kind and quick to help others out, but is very melancholy and silent when she is a Torch. In the anime, she loved Hayato Ike (in the novel, it is suggested that she had a crush on Yuji instead), but she dies when a Rinne appears on her way home. Shana makes a Torch of Yukari that same day. Unfortunately, her flame burns out on the next day and she disappears as a result. Before she went, Yuji attempted to give her the best last day of her life, and persuaded Ike to hang out with her. They took a photo together, but Yukari's image fades out when her flame burns out. Her last moment in her life was when she sat on a hill watching the sunset, her favorite view. The fading of her existence teaches Yuji some very valuable lessons about both the world around him, and his own inability to affect it. Shana uses the remains of Yukari's existence to shift the perception of other's identification of Yukari Hirai to herself (others recognize her as Yukari Hirai, as if Shana had been so all along). ; : :Tenmoku Ikko is a Mystes known as "the worst Mystes in history" or "monster torch", he is a huge man wearing samurai armor and one-eyed Oni mask. Tenmoku Ikko was an ancient swordsmith who became Mystes on his own will so that he could find the strongest being worthy of entrusting the treasure Nietono no Shana, the greatest sword that he ever forged with the aid of a Crimson Lord, who had shared a wish to create a weapon paralleled by none. Tenmoku Ikko ironically reverses the usual order of things by consuming a Crimson Denizen, possibly to empower himself - or simply to end an annoying interference with Tenmoku Ikko's desire to face 'a strong one'. After Shana defeats him with a daring attack, she receives the Nietono no Shana. ; : :The former Mystes of the Reiji Maigo. While he was an infant, Pheles murdered his father who tried to sacrifice Johan for a useless Power of Unrestraint to gain eternal youth. Pheles fled with Johan from his home and wandered the world together since. As she raised Johan, Pheles had expected his heart to become corrupted in the same manner as his father when she fulfilled his wishes and desires. It seemed by chance that when Johan reached a later age, he asked for one thing that caught Pheles off guard: herself, an indication that Johan had fallen in love with Pheles. Upon the beginnings of the Appointed Couple, the Reiji Maigo was created to ensure eternal life to Johan and Pheles ceased consuming humans. After his rebirth as a Mystes, he trained himself and became a powerful master of Power of Unrestraint, enhanced with his ability to sense the power of existence. Flame Hazes and Lords of the Crimson Realm ; / : :Shana is the female lead of the show and a Flame Haze. She was formerly human (but as stated in the novels and manga, that once a human makes a contract with a crimson lord, they become a Flame Haze and live forever). Initially she is concentrated solely on her duty as a Flame Haze, going as far as to not bearing even a name. She sees Yuji only as a Torch, an object, marginally interesting because of his status as a Mystes. Yuji, in his need to humanize her, chose to name her "Shana" after her katana. However, she slowly opens up to Yuji, coming to think of him as a person, despite being a Torch, and eventually comes to love him. Until she met Yuji, she was identified by only her Flame Haze title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter," or her nodachi, . Shana has a habit of saying "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" ("Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!") whenever Yuji asks her questions or makes remarks that disturb her original worldview or embarrass her. But in reality they really care for each other. She has a great fondness for sweets, especially melon bread. Shana is shown to be highly intelligent in the series, she has gotten a perfect score on every exam and is talented in Phys. Ed. She is shown, however, to be naive when it comes to social affairs, once even unabashfully asking "how babies are made". :Shana is clearly a powerful and talented Flame Haze, known and feared by most Tomogara by title alone. This has allowed her to defeat many powerful Tomogara along the plot, and permits her many different abilities, including her proficiency with the Nietono no Shana, the ability to wield flame, manipulate the power of existence, harbor extrasensory traits, and fly with wings of flame. In the third volume of the manga, the first volume of the visual novel, and the movie, Alastor states that the reason why she did not explode after being shot by Friagne's Trigger Happy was because she held a capacity that existed in dimensional space, who was able to contain the Flame of Heaven's and has thus stated her as "The Great One". Her duty initially made her indifferent towards human life, but through Yuji's influence, Shana has opened up slightly, although she still remains confused and disgruntled by some human traits which she considers as pointless, although some of it is used to mask her jealousy of her desired monopoly on Yuji. :Despite being the title character of the anime, Shana has few character relations with many of the characters in the show. Her main social interest is Yuji, whom she sees as her love interest, although she never admits it (except once at the end of season one). Her relationship with Yuji is one of the driving forces of the series. Shana takes orders and advice from the Crimson Lord she is bond to, Alastor, and has a mentor and guardian in the form of Wilhelmina Carmel. Kazumi Yoshida is her love-rival for Yuji, and Shana treats her with contempt and disdain. She generally treats most other characters with ignorance and indifference, with the exception of Chigusa Sakai, who she looks to as a source in answering certain difficulties when Alastor or Wilhelmina are unable to do so. Shana eventually starts to be more open to the other characters, especially in regards to her relationship with Kazumi becoming more friendly. :In volume sixteen of the light novels, Shana is defeated by Silver the Second and currently kidnapped to Seireiden. However, by volume seventeen, Shana manages to regain her powers before she and a number of other Flame Hazes pursue Silver the Second in volume nineteen. ; / : :Alastor is the Lord of the Crimson Realm to whom Shana is bound. He expresses his will through a divine vessel called the Cocytus, which (in Shana's case) takes the form of a pendant. Alastor is considered to be one of the strongest of all Lords or Denizens; in fact being one of the true Gods of the Crimson Realm. But even so, he tries to keep the Denizens from consuming Power of Existence. Unlike other lords that have a Flame Haze, his contractor can perform a method called , which requires a lot of Power of Existence and will manifest his being as the in the form of a giant minotaur to the world to consume all Denizens around him. This method is his Flame Haze's last resort, as prior to Shana, no Flame Haze had survived after using it. Alastor and Shana seem to have a parent-child dynamic at first, but Alastor is aware that Shana must grow up and may be trying to adapt. ; / : :Margery is a tall, "well-endowed" and mature blond Flame Haze with a drinking habit. She uses the book Grimoire, which is the divine vessel through which Marchosias, to whom she is bound, expresses his will. Her specialty seems to be Power of Unrestraint, and her main powers focus around chanting spells and turning into a werewolf. She casts spells by chanting an . Eita and Keisaku look up to her because she saved their lives once. Her reason for becoming a Flame Haze is to get revenge on a Denizen with a silver-colored flame (who is somehow linked to the Reiji Maigo within Yuji). Even before her installation as a Flame Haze, she lived only for vengeance. She was once a daughter of a landlord in medieval time, but after countless betrayals, her father was killed and she had ended up in a brothel. She gained a chance to avenge for her misery and humiliation on her enemies, only to see them be destroyed by the Silver. Her fury from being stolen of the last reason to live had attracted the attention of Marchosias. In the anime, Margery's focus shifts from fighting simply to eradicate Crimson Denizens to fighting to protect the Balance. She notes her fighting skills are no less for the shift in focus. In the light novels, Margery would not only face the Silver in an unsuccessful battle, but would later realize that the Silver had been acting on her wish for revenge in her life of misery prior to becoming a Flame Haze before she nearly got killed by Silver the Second. Margery eventually recovers when Keisaku kisses and confesses his love for her, giving a new meaning to live forward before kissing Keisaku back in return. ; / : :Marchosias is the Crimson Lord to whom Margery Daw is bound. He expresses his will through the divine vessel Grimoire, which takes the form of a book. He talks wildly, makes comments without remorse, and often teases Margery, often earning a retaliatory punch. He does genuinely care about her, however, perhaps not in the form of friendship but as a companion in battle. The dynamic of their relationship is quite different than that between Shana and Alastor; Marchosias will serve as Margery's vehicle from time to time and occasionally suffers physical abuse at her hands, but they seem to be equals in their quest. In the anime, Marchosias craves battle more than protecting the balance. He has an 'ultimate attack' called the "Flame of Illusion", which summons a dragon-like form around his Flame Haze instead of the usual werewolf form; this shape is powerful enough to cause damage that can pierce a Timestop Seal. In the anime, when Margery temporarily sinks into apathy, Marchosias displays at least a measure of wisdom and understanding for her plight. Nevertheless, he is quick to re-ignite Margery's spark so they may continue their battle against the Denizens and is not above using trickery to do so. ; / : :Wilhelmina is a young lady that wears a maid's uniform all the time. She is bound to Tiamat, whose will resides in the divine vessel Persona, which shifts forms between a headband, and a mask when in battle. During the great war, Persona's shape was a tiara. Her title's meaning is like the term for a player (in chess) who can predict moves far ahead. :She is one of the great Flame Haze from the age of the great war, fighting alongside her friend, Mathilde Saint-Omer (the previous "Flame-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter"). Together, they are like the counterpart of the "Pair of Wings" combination between the Crimson Denizens Merihim and Illuyankas. Her ability is the power to control an infinite number of ribbons which appear from around her. Wilhelmina, who always speaks in an overly formal and polite manner, has nearly no expression. She's very skillful in many things, like singing and house chores, and is the one who took care of Shana during the girl's training at Tendōkyū. Cooking, however, is one of her weaknesses; this was made even more evident in the second season, after her attempts at cooking crashed Chigusa's kitchen. :Wilhelmina dislikes Yuji as an overprotective mother might dislike her daughter's boyfriend, and constantly refers to him as "the Mystes", though later on, she occasionally refers to him by his proper name. She has, in the anime, advocated killing him so as to keep the Reiji Maigo out of the hands of the Bal Masqué and had to be stopped from performing the deed herself twice by Shana. In the anime's second season, Wilhelmina has begun to, more or less, accept Yuji's presence, if not his influence on Shana, and, on Shana's request, becomes Yuji's training partner when Shana is otherwise not available. :In the light novels, Silver the Second retaliates and nearly kills Wilhelmina with the Blutsauger in a wild rage, for she tried to make Shana give up on Yuji by force. At this moment, Tiamat called her partner "Princess!" implying that Wilhelmina was born to a Royal family. Wilhelmina always uses de arimasu, the uncontracted form of desu normally seen only in writing, to end her sentences. ; / : :Tiamat is the female Crimson Lord to whom Wilhelmina is bound. She is described by her own Flame Haze as a most unsociable entity; she is taciturn and to the point, saying nothing more than what is necessary, usually in a monotone, betraying no emotion regardless of the situation. In the novels, her lines are almost always written in four kanji letters (yojijukugo), with no hiragana or katakana. ; / : :Khamsin is the Flame Haze contracted to Behemoth. While he is one of the oldest Flame Haze in history, perhaps even thousands of years old, he bears the appearance like a ten-year-old Middle-Eastern boy. Although a Flame Haze, Khamsin's primary function is not that of defeating Tomogara, but acting as a tuner, dispelling the distortion caused by battles between the Flame Haze and Tomogara. Despite this, Khamsin also has combat capability, and has the ability to create and move stone golem-like creatures and control stones. He is very powerful, but is more famous for his accuracy, or lack thereof, in his attacks. In the anime, Khamsin and Behemoth are collectively labeled 'the geezers' by Margery Daw. Tellingly, the once battle-happy Flame Haze expressed some uneasiness and reluctance for the notion that they might join in battle against the Crimson Denizens. He was formerly a prince who had dreamed of becoming a great warrior, but when he became a Flame Haze to fend off the Denizen, he was forgotten by everyone as the price for the contract. ; / : :Behemoth is the Crimson Lord whose will resides in the bracelet Khamsin wears. He speaks like an old man. With his Flame Haze, his mission seems not to be the protection the balance of worlds through hunting the Denizens, but instead by re-tuning places where the distortion is too great, such as Misaki city, where Friagne had created so many Torches in his preparation for the City Devourer. ; / : :Yuri is an inexperienced sixteen-year-old Flame Haze boy, who wore an unnecessary pair of eyeglasses. He has power to control small animals and insects as a messengers, spies, and measurement, or wrap himself inside them and fly like cannonball. He was a Ukrainian immigrant, whose ship was attacked by one of the Krakens (sea-bound Denizens) during the voyage to America. Near his death he made the contract with Valac and defeated the denizen, but failed to save his family and other passengers. After reaching America, he worked under East Edge. Since he completed his vengeance so quickly, he could not develop the hatred or passion vital for the cause of Flame Haze and he lacked the coolness and rationality needed for survival. He even wished to protect people with his own life, which other Flame Hazes had thought of this idea dangerous, especially East Edge who had forbidden him to engage in combat with enemies. :He met Margery, who had her first contact with Annaberg and Sydonay, and wished to assist her, but was rejected. Still, he jumped into the battle, saving Margery and had successfully defeated Annaberg. With little energy left, he tried to fight Sydonay, but took a fatal blow instead, and caught in the crossfire between him and Margery, Yuri perished. ; / : :Valac is the Crimson Lord who expresses her will through the knife-like vessel Goverla. She speaks rather wearily, yet she looks after her partner Yuri with kindness. She had many partners before Yuri, whom many of them were powerful but suicidal avengers that none had stayed alive too long. ; / : :East Edge is the Native-American Flame Haze who runs the Outlaw disguised as a news agency in New York and took care of Yuri. He despises the term "New World" named by Europeans. He is one of the four powerful Flame Haze called "The Four Gods of Earth", who had protected the continent for centuries. In nineteenth century, the Four Gods and their comrades had plotted to destroy the government of the United States to liberate their fellow natives who had suffered from the invasion of white people. Many Flame Haze stood up to stop the plot, leading to a civil war between two groups of Flame Haze's, but this cost dearly as the balance of the world had collapsed and the Denizens wreaked havoc as they pleased. The Four Gods had no choice but to abandon the plan, along with the passion to protect the world that expanded by sacrificing their fellow people and the great earth. With a suggestion from a tuner, they each became the keeper of the four Outlaws in four major cities of the North and South America. ; / : :Quetzalcóatl is the Crimson Lord who is contracted to East Edge. He speaks through an engraved stone medallion with short, but deep and heavy voice. During the "civil war", he had agreed to the destruction of the U.S.A. along with his partner. Rinne and Denizens of the Crimson Realm ;Friagne / : :Friagne, also known as "Flame Haze Murderer", takes his name's meaning as his hobby, "treasure hunter". He is a powerful Tomogara arrayed in robes of untarnishable white. Unlike other Tomogara, he doesn't associate with the organizations like Bal Masqué. He has very intimate relationship with his favorite doll, Marianne. He came to Misaki City to perform a notorious Power of Unrestraint "City Devourer" to gain the power of existence enough to make Marianne a fully independent being, instead of a Rinne which needs to depend on its master just to exist. He has a vast collection of Treasure Items (powerful tools or implements contained within Mystes), pictured as mountain of treasure in an extra story in Guren (Itou Noizi artbook), of which all are useless. This is also the reason for his having the largest collection of hougu: most are not the highly sought battle-use Hougu. He later meets his end at the hands of Shana. In all media except for TV anime, he was incinerated by the wrath of Alastor, who had materialized when the enraged Friagne shot Shana with the Triggerhappy which couldn't destroy her body like it did with many other Flame Hazes. ; : :Marianne is one of Friagne's Rinne servants. Friagne seems to treasure her a bit more than is healthy for him. She usually takes the form of a doll. In order to buy time to complete the sequence of the "City Devourer", she fought Shana and exploded for the love of her master. ; Lamis / : :Lamis is the Torch of an old man under the control of a Crimson Denizen as means to travel in secrecy. Lamis collects the Power of Existence from torches on the verge of flickering out and is a rare one among Denizens due to respecting the balance and does not simply feed on people. As the nickname 'Corpse Retriever' indicates, he only draws power from torches that would perish any moment anyway. Lamis is a master wizard, renowned for past feats of creating the most prominent Power of Unrestraint (Jizai Hou), including the Seal itself. He is an old acquaintance of Alastor, but does not take part in battles. :The name of the female Crimson Denizen residing within Lamis is "Rasen no Fuukin (The Spiral Organ)"; in the past, she used the name Leanan-sidhe, and assumed the form of a young girl who fell in love with a human painter, who unfortunately caught her consuming humans one day, a possible reason that made her stop eating humans later on. She was captured and imprisoned by a Crimson Lord for so many years that upon being released, she found out that the painter, who still loved her, had died of old age. He had drawn a picture of the Spiral Organ but it had been damaged beyond repair, so now she seeks to gather enough power of existence to hopefully one day activate a Power of Unrestraint that would restore the painting. ;Sorath / : :Sorath is an extravagant occidental looking boy with a beautiful hair, continuously perplexed despite being Tiriel's elder brother, and is subject to the passion and whims of his younger sister. With the "Butsuyoku" (an arms type hougu) he uses "the olfactory sense of desire" to seek powers of existence. He is armed with a sword called "Blutsauger" (German for "blood sucker"), which is capable of damaging anything that it touches if a user channels power of existence into it. He is obsessed with, and is searching for the "Nietono no Shana" (Shana's Sword). His obsession with the sword proved to be his undoing in the end. ;Tiriel / : :Tiriel is Sorath's younger sister. Though being the younger one, she thinks and acts in a much more mature way and teaches everything to her almost will-less brother. Their relationship is most likely incestuous; Tiriel has stated that her only goal in life is to fulfill every desire of her 'onii-sama' and to protect him. She will do so without regrets, even if it means sacrificing her power of existence, or even her own life. But she is also a very jealous girl, strangling Sorath near death when he had spoken of names of other females, such as "Hecate". She can use a Power of Unrestraint called "Cradle Garden" with the aid of a Treasure Tool, which alters a Seal so its area becomes an advantage to the siblings. Shana was disgusted with their way of expressing love, yet she was greatly moved by Tiriel's self-sacrifice, learning from her the "Uncontrollable feeling". ;Merihim a.k.a Shiro / : :Merihim is one of the nine lords that gathered under , the greatest Denizen organization before Bal-Masque founded and lead by the late Lord Asiz. Merihim and the dragon shaped Lord Illuyanka were feared as the "Pair of Wings", being the most powerful subordinates of Asiz. It was then when he gained the title . Wilhelmina loves him, but Merihim is crazily in love with Mathilde, who in turn, loved Alastor. To fulfill his promise to the woman he loved, he changed shape into the skeleton Shana knew as Shiro and trained the next successor of "Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite" title. His promise is his only motivation, however. ;Dantalion / : :Dantalion is a stereotypical mad scientist. Dantalion is not liked, even hated by most Denizens, even among the Bal Masque, because he would do research on their own people　and also being responsible for an experiment which created some of the powerful Flame Hazes. Among the Trinity, Bel Peol does not like or trust him and Sydonay hates him, but somehow Hecate seems close to him, even calling him "ojisama" (the greeting toward uncles or respectable seniors) and protected him most of the time from getting into trouble with the higher-ups. He doesn't care who he works with, Denizens, humans, or even Flame Hazes, as long as if it's necessary to do whatever that he's interested in, even ruining them at the end is an option. He created a lot of gadgets, from creatures like the "Rinne" Cantate Domino 28 (a parody of Tetsujin 28) to huge steam locomotive. He's also notorious for conducting meaningless experiments, for the sake of conducting experiments, which in the end serves no actual useful purpose but to cause exaggerated alert to others. He hates shiitake mushroom, but he hates Bel Peol and a Flame Haze "Puppeteer of Devilish Skills" Sale Habichtsburg more. ;Pheles / : :Once a trickster who toyed with the life of a mad alchemist, Pheles is a lord who fell in love with a human, Johan the alchemist's son. In order to stay with him forever, they created the most precious treasure in Guze, a Treasure that can grant eternity to the Mystes bearing it: the Reiji Maigo. Due to the Reiji Maigo, she doesn't need to consume other humans' power of existence; she can get enough to survive from Johan without him being in danger of disappearing. Due to a fight against the Bal Masque's assassin Sabrac that severely wounded Johan, she sealed her lover into the Reiji Maigo. She was unaware that Sabrac had also placed the Silver into the Hougu simultaneously. The Reiji Maigo was then lost, so now she searches for him everywhere with a Power of Unrestraint “The Wheel of Wind” (Kaze no Tenrin), a guiding beacon that becomes a duplicate of her own when the target is found. Johan commandeers Yuji's body to persuade her from sacrificing the current Mystes to bring him back and Pheles agrees to her lover's wish before leaving for parts unknown. Before she left, Pheles gives Yoshida a cross Hougu called the Giralda. :She is friends with Wilhelmina who once she had saved from the trap set by the Denizen Lord Sabrac. She does not appear in the first season of the anime but appears in the second season around the end of episode twelve amid her search for the Reiji Maigo. She tries to free Johan the first time, only to be interrupted by Margery's berserk rage as well as the coordinated actions of Wilhelmina and Shana. The second time Pheles tried to free Johan from within the Reiji Maigo, she gets impaled by the Silver's arm, thus unwittingly calling forth Fecor, Konoe, and Hecate. ;Mare / : :Mare is the antagonist in the Shakugan no Shana PlayStation 2 game. Mare also appears in the second season of the anime, where she uses a hougu to place Yuji into a "transient yet eternal" dream world where he relives events from his past as if they were happening all over again. ;Annaberg / : :Annaberg is a Denizen who is fascinated by human civilization and creations, yet is bent on destroying them in order to accelerate the speed of evolution. He has unique appearance as his head is a round pressure gauge and his fingers are like a poking stick, and he wears a trenchcoat and a soft hat. He can create steam from his sleeves, which conceals one's presence or the power of existence, though this skill can backfire on himself allowing his enemy to make a surprise attack. :He appeared in New York in 1930's, with Sydonay as his bodyguard, planning to destroy the Empire State Building, but was stopped by Margery and defeated by Yuri. ;Sabrac / : :Sabrac is a powerful Crimson Lord who was victorious in numerous battles against the Flame Haze. He is literally an assassin, for he is usually seen receiving requests to kill a certain target of interest; his heavily armored, face-covered, and leather-bandaged outward looks also add to the fact. He likes to make long fancy-talk speeches, and while he is seen dissatisfied many times, it is hard to see him in a wrath. His hobby is collecting bladed weapons from swords to katanas whether they are Treasure Tools or not, and he actively used them in fights. He and Dantalion loathe each other, for the latter transfigured Sabrac's Treasure blade Hystorix into a blade-spinning drill-like contraption without permission, and the blade's owner badly insulted the mad scientist for this. :During combat, his first strike is notorious for its insensibility even to the most sensitive Flame Haze nor Denizen, and that it can be cast at an unlimited number of targets with each strike at maximum power. His Power of Unrestraint, the Stigma, causes all wounds he inflicts to increase in size over time. This spell built for battle is fatal for most targets, and even if he/she might be strong, the target's fate is unsure, and even if have survived, the piling amount of wounds will eventually bring Sabrac his victory. :Sabrac is actually an unbalanced Lord with a ridiculously gigantic body, yet with the range of sight, hearing, and other senses only as much as human. He hides his body by blending into the area he has chosen for battlefield, enabling him to launch a surprise attack without being detected. The humanoid Sabrac that appears after the first strike does possess the very mind of Sabrac, though it is almost invulnerable because it is only a figure created from small part of his body. As such, it can near infinitely endure or recover from any damage. :Hired by Bal Masqué, he hunted down the Engage Link and casted a part of "Psalm of Grand Order" into Reiji Maigo. He was again hired by Bel Peol and went to Misaki City, badly wounding the Flame Hazes by surprise attack and sets another part of the "Psalm" into Yuji. But his arrogance had let Wilhelmina succeed in curing the Stigma, and Yuji to speculate Sabrac's secret and comes up with a plan to defeat him by ripping the figure along with few city blocks away from the true body, therefore cutting off his power of recovery and his retreat. By the teamwork of Flame Hazes, Sabrac was defeated, but he managed to escape to Seireiden with the power of Gordian Knot. Later, Sabrac is shown speaking with Bel Peol and announcing that he no longer has a reason to have his base at Seireiden. In volume nineteen, Sabrac gets destroyed, falling into the gap between worlds after losing the will to fight upon seeing the Snake of the Festival's true form and refusing Bel Peol's aid. Bal Masqué An organization of Denizens who moved into the human world several millennia ago under the Grand Master and the God of Creation, the . After his defeat by Flame Hazes, it is currently led by three powerful figures called the Trinity. Since then, the Bal Masqué stayed low and became an organization to support Denizens, like Outlaw does with Flame Hazes. Their goal is to accomplish the "Grand Order", of which the details are yet unknown, and the Power of Unrestraint called the "Psalm of Grand Order" and Reiji Maigo, which resides in Yuji, are the keys vital to their plot. The subordinate members of Bal Masqué are largely classified into three types of functions; the combatants called Wanderers, the trackers and scouts called Jaegers, and the messengers called Heralds. ;Sydonay / : :Sydonay is one of the Trinity of the Bal Masqué, entitled as the "General". For some time, he stayed outside of the Organization, because he wanted the freedom to do as he wants, such as serving the Denizens as a bodyguard for his personal hobby. He also appreciates human civilization enough to enjoy smoking cigarettes. However, after finding Reiji Maigo, he has returned to his previous position. He usually looks like a tall, well-built man wearing a pair of sunglasses and dark colored suits, but with great shape-shifting abilities, he can change into various chimeras without the use of spells like other Denizens do. In addition, when he is on duty as the General, he wields a spear-like hougu called the , which shifts shape and size at Sydonay's will. With this weapon in hand, he leads an army of Denizens and Lords, destroying the major Outlaws throughout Europe and China. Sydonay and Margery have fought one another in the past, as Sydonay describes it as a "reunion" during a battle with her. Out of the Trinity, he cares for Hecate the most, coming to her rescue even when in a fight as shown during his battle with Margery as he abandons the battle to save her from the burning flames. ;Hecate / : :Hecate is one of the Trinity of the Bal Masqué, entitled as "the Priestess". She also controls the movements of Seireiden, Bal Masqué's base. A small pale girl with white cape and hat　wielding a staff-like Hougu, Trigon, she doesn't speak much. Sydonay seems to care for her a lot. Bel Peol always mentions her having "eternal existence". Her position is very important with respect to what the Bal Masqué plans to do with Reiji Maigo, since she is the one who can take the power of Reiji Maigo and send it out to everything in Seireiden. :Hecate is a sad, quiet character, who has taken up the habit of prayer - despite having no one to pray to and despite Bel Peol considering it an odd thing to do - and frequently laments that she is 'empty'. In the light novels, it is implied that Hecate is praying to the Bal Masqué's god, the Ceremonial Snake of the Festival. In contrast to her counterpart in the anime, the light novels depict Hecate as a cold and feared leader that even the entire Bal Masqué itself fear her. She has hobby of trekking in mountain tops, yet she despises mountain climbers who litter her favorite sites, so she slaughters them on sight. She is extremely skilled in combat using Aster, a Power of Unrestraint which shoots energy beams like meteor shower, and is capable in grappling as well which equals to Shana's skill. She has a flute that can summon dragons of blue flame body. She also plays this flute when announcing the end of Seireiden's anchoring. :In the anime, Hecate synchronized with Yuji, allowing her to draw on his sense of self to fill the void inside of her. The purpose of this synchronization was more sinister, however; once midnight struck, the Reiji Maigo attempted to restore the power of existence of its bearer. Since Yuji and Hecate were synchronized at the time, Reiji Maigo started pouring out an infinite amount of power in an attempt to fill Hecate's capacity which is infinite. She consider the feelings that she gets from synchronizing with others are hers and no longer from their owners, much like a Torch being the remainder of their original human self takes over its identity. She was defeated when Yuji points out that the feelings, memories and sense of self that she is reveling about are not hers but his. When he says that Hecate is just as empty as she was before synchronizing and she cannot possibly fill her sense of self by drawing it from others(i.e.: questioning her "where her unique self"), she is forced to face the void that lies inside of her and screams in horror, losing control of the synchronization, Seireiden and herself as well as discharging massive amounts of power of existence she stored while synchronized with Yuji which could destroy an entire city requiring Sydonay to save her. :In the second season of the anime, the transfer student Fumina Konoe bears an absolute resemblance to Hecate and her growing bond to Yuji has Shana and Yoshida on the edge of uneasiness, which slightly lessens after a study session. In episode fifteen, it is revealed that Fumina is in fact a faux vessel created by Hecate, who had been sent to primarily keep an eye on the Reiji Maigo and seal the Silver should it attempt to escape. Her secondary purpose is to collect her memories of interacting with Yuji and the others. In the last episode of the second season, it seems that the memories and feelings from Fumina Konoe has given Hecate human feelings, causing her to hesitate to fire at Yuji at the last moment. This in turn, helps Yuji and Shana overcome the Taimei Shihen, leaving a confused Hecate to wonder what has overcome her state of mind. On this episode, she is also shown shedding tears. ;Bel Peol / : :Bel Peol is one of the Trinity of the Bal Masqué, entitled as the "Strategist". She takes the form of a woman with three eyes, but has an eye-patch covering her right eye. A scheming character that would have no qualms in manipulating her unsuspecting subordinates and sending them off to die. Apparently she also has a gift for engendering loyalty in her subordinates, such as Vine, as she is capable of inspiring them to perform obviously dangerous tasks on her behalf. Her strategic skills are balanced by a considerable aptitude for combat. In the novel, Bel Peol's catchphrase is "Much things in life don't come as one pleases". Unlike most Denizens, who live their lives as they will, Bel Peol is exceptional in that fact that she enjoys the obstacles that come against her plans, delighting in the challenges they pose, feeling that it is the overcoming of such obstacles that makes life interesting. ;Fecor / : :Fecor is a Lord who looks like a feeble middle-aged businessman with stereotypical features of devils, such as horns, a pair of bat's wings and a long tail. He usually acts as a guide of Seireiden, greeting Denizens and Lords at the gate. Being polite and timid, young Denizens like Vine had thought of him as a mere guide; but in fact, Fecor is Bel Peol's right-hand man, who is in charge of the Seireiden's defense. Despite his looks and behaviour, he uses very powerful and deadly "defensive" Power of Unrestraint called Magnesia, which creates storm of heavy particles. The particles are controlled at Fecor's will, its streams inflict heavy blows upon the enemies in spite of its true purpose as defensive maneuver. They can also be concentrated to form giant objects to crush the enemies. :He appeared in Misaki city as Hecate's bodyguard, fending off Flame Hazes away from her with his power. ;Vine / : :Vine is a Jaeger and a subordinate of Bel Peol. Depicted as a motorcycle-rider, with only his eyes visible due to his bodysuit clothing. He brought the Gordian Knot, which can activate a large-scale destructive Power of Unrestraint, to the Tendoukyuu (Palace of Heaven's Road) to stop the exaltation of the new Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite (i.e. Shana). ;Orgon / : :Orgon is a Wanderer and a subordinate of Bel Peol. Depicted with a transparent body in an old-French royal costume. Sent on a different mission with respect to Vine, but the destination is still Tendoukyū (Palace of Heaven's Road), only to meet his fearful doom when facing his old rival- Rainbow Wings, Merihim. ;Zarovee / : :The Jaeger who looks like an old man with a gentle smile. He can split into five duplicates, each wearing scarves in red, blue, yellow, green, and pink (the colors, numbers and their exaggerated moves are parody of Super Sentai/Power Rangers), though he/they is/are extremely weak, possessing so little power that equals a Torch that neither Yuji nor the Flame Hazes had noticed his/their presence. He/they abducts Yuji by threatening to consume the citizens of Misaki city, in order to lure the Flame Hazes into a trap. But Yuji takes him/them by surprise, destroying one of the duplicates with a fireball along with the hostages under the Seal. Immobilized out of panic, the rest of the Zarovee were killed off in a matter of moments by Yuji who had wielded the Blutsauger. ;Bifrons / : :The Wanderer with a chimney-like body, insectoid legs and a burning head that resembles a torture device, which makes him look like a giant, disfigured candle. He wraps himself in a hougu Tarnkappe, which grants him the stealth in exchange for speed and mobility. He is skilled in destroying the enemies from a long distance with projectiles made of surrounding rubble, shot from his cannon-like body. He usually works with Zarovee, making contact by cellphone. When Yuji prevented their scheme, Bifrons fires upon Shana, only to have the cannonball shot down. He then got caught in the resulting explosion, barely surviving; but Sabrac, who had used him and Zarovee as a decoy, forced him to shoot cannonball with full power and Bifrons perished. Shakugan no Shana Shakugan no Shana Characters ja:灼眼のシャナの登場人物 pt:Personagens de Shakugan no Shana th:ตัวละครในชานะ นักรบเนตรอัคคี zh:灼眼的夏娜角色列表